Halalin Aku, Neng
by Kuro Tamvan
Summary: Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya suka sama cewek! Itachi uring-uringan gara-gara Sasuke berubah 180 derajat! Mana geng Akatsuki makin menggila. Akankah Itachi membuat Sasuke bertobat? "Elo orang apa bidadari sih?" / "Mending gue disayang Kisame." / "S-senpai sehat?" / "DEMI KEADILAN SESAMAAA!" RnR please...
1. Chapter 1: Awal

Itachi bingung tingkat dewa, kenapa sih adeknya yang tampan cetar membahana ini jadi gak waras 11/12 kek orang gila? Apa gara-gara cewek yang tinggal di depan rumah itu?

Sebelumnya Sasuke normal-normal aja kok. Makan 3 kali sehari, mandi 2 kali sehari, boker sehari sekali. Dia kagak minum baygon, salah bantal atau salah minum obat, kok.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke jadi gini?!

Ia melirik Sasuke yang matanya sibuk menerawang jauh dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Antara datar, seneng, gila, dan bego. Yah, mukanya tampak sangat idiot di mata Itachi. Bahkan Sasuke menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipinya sambil senyam-senyum gaje, yah gaya ala chibi-chibi gitu deh.

Ya lord, kemana kah adeknya yang cool dingin dingin serrr kek kulkas itu? Yang hobinya masang muka datar sok cool, yang anti banget senyum, yang cueknya kebangetan, yang sukanya judesin dia mulu?

Eta terangkanlah~

TBC

* * *

Yak, tadi baru "awal" nya aja. Sori klo judul sama isinya gak nyambung. Gak pinter buat judul, apalagi summary.

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: PDKT gagal

"Elo orang apa bidadari sih?" gumam Sasuke gaje sambil cekikikan ala kunti.

Ewww… sekarang kalau Itachi ngeliat Sasuke, berasa kayak ngeliat orang gila nyasar.

"Oii Suke. Lo kerasukan setan apaan sih?!" Itachi ngelempar bantal ke muka Sasuke. Membuat si empunya hampir jatoh dari balkon.

Hampir.

"Elo gak liat adek elo yang kece ini lagi jatuh cinta~" Hebatnya Sasuke gak marah sedikit pun. Dia malah ngelanjutin hobi barunya, ngeliatin cewek yang baru pindah seminggu yang lalu ke rumah yang berada tepat di depan tempat tinggalnya.

"Gue males mengakui elo sebagai Otouto gue."

"Gak masalah. Gue akan tetap mengakui elo sebagai Aniki tersayang gue. Muaaach~" Sasuke melayangkan kiss bye ke Itachi sambil mengedip genit. Sumpeh, mendingan Itachi punya adek macem Kisame dah. Jelek-jelek juga Kisame masih waras, pikir Itachi.

"Apa sih yang elo suka dari dia? Kakinya pendek, jidatnya lebar, hidungnya agak pesek, mukanya 11/12 sama preman pasar, bodinya kek papan penggilesan. Jauh banget dari Karin, temen masa kecil elo itu tuh yang sekarang udah jadi model majalah pleiboi di Amerika!"

"Bacot lo!" Sasuke balik ke mode normal. Gak terima gebetannya dikata-katain Anikinya. Dan apa-apaan itu? Bodi pujaan hatinya dikatain mirip papan penggilesan?

Itachi malah senyam-senyum gaje pas dibentak Sasuke. Adek gue ternyata masih normal, batinnya.

"Daripada elo, udah tua tapi belum punya pacar. Boro-boro nembak, gebetan aja gak punya."

JLEB.

Kokoro ku...

Itachi nangis Bombay sambil megangin dada kirinya.

"Tega lo, Sas."

"Maafin gue Aniki sayang~ Suke khilaf~"

Fak, Sasuke gila lagi. Ia kembali ngeliatin sang bidadarinya yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya diteras rumah sambil ngemilin choky choky. Lumayan dapet mainan gratis.

Menurut informasi yang Sasuke dapet setelah stalker-in dia selama 3 hari 3 malem di samping kuburan kakek Madara, ternyata 'dia' itu salah satu author di situs fanfictiondotnet dengan pen name uhuk-Kuro Tamvan-uhuk *plak* *digerebek Sasuke FG*

Itachi menghela nafas kasar.

"Tobat, Sas! Tobat! Apa sih yang ngebuat elo jatuh cinta sama dia sampe gak waras gini?! Fans elo yang cantik bin bohay kan segudang. Terima aja semua pernyataan cinta mereka!"

"Gue bukan terong-terongan, Aniki sayang~"

"Gue juga bukan homo. Berhenti manggil gue dengan panggilan menjijikan itu."

"Jadi elo gak mau disayang sama gue~?"

"Mending gue disayang sama Kisame."

"Ihh… Aniki gak waras~"

"ELO YANG GAK WARAS!"

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** dan selama-lamanya akan tetap milik Masahi Kishimoto *pundung dipojokkan*

 **Halalin Aku, Neng by Kuro Tamvan.**

Rate: T aja.

Genre: Humor, romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

WARNING: Hmm… apa yah? Pokoknya OOC, garing, typo bertebaran, dsb.

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ah entahlah apa yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta sama cewek itu. Dia yang pertama dan satu-satunya cewek yang nyantol dihatinya di umur yang ke 16 ini.

Cewek berwajah sangar yang hobinya pamer paha mulus itu mampu membuat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat. Yah, meski cewek itu masih kelas 1 esempe.

Ganteng-ganteng sukanya sama bocah *plak*

Ya mau gimana lagi. Dimatanya, cewek itu adalah makhluk tuhan yang paling sempurna. Jidat lebarnya itu loh… gak nahan. Matanya belo banget kayak anak kucing minta makan. Udah gitu pahanya mulus banget ngalah-ngalahin paha Ueno.

Gimana Sasuke gak cinta?

Tapi ada satu masalah, masalah yang lebih gawat dari keriput Itachi yang makin panjang,

Sasuke gak berani nyatain perasaannya.

Lucu banget gak sih? Sasuke yang selalu berani ngadepin apapun, bahkan kalo ngadepin Nenek Chiyo yang lagi PMS, gak berani bilang 'Ai lop yu' ke seorang cewek?

Salahkan penyakit gengsinya yang overdosis ini. Boro-boro nembak, say hi ke dia aja mesti perang batin 24 jam dulu.

Cuma dia yang bisa bikin Sasuke kek gini. Cuma Haruno Sakura yang bisa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-senpai." sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum pas kebetulan keluar dari rumah barengan.

"Hn." Bales Sasuke sok cool. Sedetik kemudian ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia gak bales nyapa? Kenapa dia gak bales senyum? Kenapa dia gak tebar senyum seksi menawan ala oom-oom pedo andalannya?

Ya lord, Sasuke benci penyakit gengsinya ini.

Sakura yang emang udah tau Sasuke yang dari sononya dingin tetep tersenyum. Meski agak kesel juga setiap dia sapa pasti jawabannya hen hen mulu.

"Mau berangkat ke sekolah ya, senpai?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi. Sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, rajin belajar, dan rajin menabung, dia tentu harus menghormati senpainya ini.

'Kagak, gue mau boker. Ya ke sekolah lah!' batin Sasuke agak kesel.

Gak liat, dirinya yang udah tampan make blazer ala anak sekolahan? Gak liat rambut item nya udah di oles minyak jelantah –kebetulan pomadenya abis- semedikian rupa sampe mirip pantat ayam? Gak liat baju dia yang dipenuhi aroma semerbak minyak nyong-nyong pemberian Aniki-nya?

"Hn." Syit, dari puluhan huruf alphabet, kenapa yang keluar harus huruf H dan N?!

Oke, Sakura nyerah, dia gak bisa terus jaim di depan orang aneh ini. Untung ganteng-eh.

Sasuke gak ikhlas pas ngeliat Sakura yang hendak melengos pergi ninggalin dia. Entah kesambet apa, Sasuke narik lengan Sakura mendekat ke arah motor scoopy-nya.

"Ayo naik." Ajaknya. Yak, sekolah mereka masih satu yayasan, jadi sebelahan gitu. Jadi Sasuke bisa puas-puasin ngintipin paha Sakura pas pake celana olahraga deh *plak*

"Eeh?!" Sakura kaget-jelaslah. Tetangga plus senpainya yang terkenal dengan julukan Pangeran Es itu tiba-tiba ngajakin berangkat sekolah bareng? Mimpi apa Sakura semalem?

"Mau gak?" Tanya Sasuke butuh kepastian.

"M-mau." Hohoho… kapan lagi bisa dibonceng cowok ganteng?

'Yuhuuuuu~' Sasuke tereak kegirangan. Dalam hati tentunya, Yeah, dia harus jaga imej didepan kecengannya.

"Pegangan ya." Sahut Sasuke sambil siap menyalakan scoopy-nya.

"I-iya, senpai." Sakura megang pinggang Sasuke malu-malu tapi mau. Ugh, Sasuke ngerasa geli-geli nikmat dipinggangnya.

"Siap?"

"Siap!" jawab Sakura mantap.

"Berangkat…"

BRMMM-ngek.

Sasuke mematung. Motor scoopy pink kesayangannya tiba-tiba mati.

Syit, dia lupa isi bensin kemarin.

"Ada apa? Kok belum jalan?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ekhemm… kita naik ojek online aja ya."

MALU, NJIR!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudahlah, Sasuke lelah. Gara-gara insiden bensin abis, mereka jadinya berangkat ke sekolah sambil lari marathon. Wong ojek online gak bisa bonceng 2 orang, mana sekolah mereka cukup jauh.

Ah, kenapa tadi gak naik angkot aja? Pikir Sasuke pas nyampe gerbang sekolah. Tapi yah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Jadilah kulit putih mulus bersinarnya Sasuke harus rela terbakar sinar matahari selama 3 jam non-stop.

'Kulit mulus gue~' Sasuke nangis Bombay. 'Klo kegantengan gue berkurang gara-gara kulit gue jadi item gimana? Ukh, fans gue pasti bakal berkurang, dan Sakura pasti bakal ilfeel sama gue! Pokoknya gue harus beli krim pemutihnya Sai. POKOKNYA HARUS! HARUS-'

"Psst, oii!"

Njir, suara darimana noh? Perasaan hantu kagak ada pas siang-siang deh, batin Sasuke merinding.

"Psst, senpai!"

'Hah, apaan tadi? Gue dipanggil senpai? Perasaan kagak ada hantu yang manggil orang dengan sebutan 'senpai'. Yah kecuali dulunya dia koid gara-gara overdosis ngeliat ketampanan gue.' Batin Sasuke over-narsis.

"Senpai!"

TUK.

Seonggok kaleng softdrink melayang ke kepala Sasuke. Membuat si empunya kesel. Sasuke dengan gajenya tereak-tereak sambil ngacung-ngacungin itu kaleng,

"WOI! SIAPA YANG BERANI NGELEMPAR KALENG MINUMAN KE KEPALA GUE HAH?! SINI LO! MAJU LO! GUE SANTET LO! GUE LAPORIN KE SATPOL PP LO! BAKAL GUE TULIS NAMA ELO DI DEATH NOTE!"

Ngek.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang speechless dari balik tembok pembatas antara sekolahnya dan sekolah Sakura.

Itu Sakura, kan? Itu Haruno Sakura gebetannya, kan? Sejak kapan?

"S-senpai sehat?"

FAK, tolong kubur gue sedalem-dalemnya.

Poor Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Catatan gak penting:

Makasih yang udah baca, nge-fav, nge-follow, en nge-review. Diriku terharu.

Saya greget klo gak nge-publish Chapter 1 "Halalin Aku, Neng."

Makasih buat Guest yang telah memotivasi saya untuk nge-publish Chapter 1 malam ini juga! Lop yu... *plak

Review kalian adalah semangat bagi saya. AYO SEMANGATIN AUTHOR PEMALAS INI! *plak*

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3: Tragedi di Senin Pagi

Di senin pagi yang cerah nan sunyi ini, Gue sedang menikmati hembusan angin sejuk dengan ditemani 3 mangkuk bakso panas ekstra tomat dan sebotol kopi susu. Asap putih mengepul dari ketiga mangkuk bakso pesenan gue. Bakso limited edition hanya untuk sang Pangeran Es Konoho Gakuen (Ini bukan typo, emang namanya Konoho), Uchiha Tampan Sasuke bin Fugaku Al-Auk dah.

"Oi, pantat ayam! Klo makan, bagi-bagi dong." Si Kuning-kuning ngambang di udara muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang dan seenaknya langsung nyomot bakso gue. Tentu saja, gue kesel. Jatah sarapan gue di comot gitu aja. Dikira ibu-ibu kantinnya gampang bikin bakso ekstrak tomat?

"Sono elo beli ramen jumbo aja. Gue traktir." Kata gue sambil nunjuk kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Terlihat mang Teuchi yang lagi ngaduk kuah ramen sambil goyang dombret.

"Beneran nih?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hooh." Bales gue sambil nyemilin bawang goreng.

"Tumben teme baik." Naruto pun ngembaliin bakso yang tadi dia comot yang udah ke gigit setengah ke mangkok gue.

CRING~

Dalam sekejap, gue udah make kalung rantai emas di leher, kacamata hitam, juga topi emas berduri. Sambil ngipas-ngipas duit cepek-an ke muka, gue bilang, "Iya dong… Holang kayah~"

"Kampret." Naruto pun berjalan ke kedai ramen tanpa menghiraukan gue yang lagi nyebar-nyebar duit gopek-an.

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Halalin Aku, Neng by Kuro tamvan.**

Rate: T aja.

Genre: Humor, romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

WARNING: Hmm… apa yah? Pokoknya OOC, garing, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, dskl ( **D** an **S** egala **K** egajean **L** ainnya).

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Tap… tap… tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

CKIITT

Naruto ngerem mendadak, tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak padahal mulutnya udah mangap siap menerima sesendok bakso ekstra tomat. Telinganya bergerak-gerak, matanya jelalatan mencari sumber suara.

"Teme, apa kau merasakannya?" sahut Naruto dengan HT-nya.

"Tentu saja, dobe. Kita harus menghentikannya." Kata Sasuke sambil mengantongkan kembali HT-nya.

"UWOOOOOHHHH…" Mereka berlari dengan penuh semangat masa muda ke arah semak-semak dekat lapangan basket.

Sementara disemak-semak yang lain…

"AK-47?"

"Siap, leader."

"Granat?"

"Didalem Hiruko."

"Rantai anjing?"

"Dilehernya Tobi, un."

"Pentungan satpam?"

"Ada, senpai!"

"Majalah bokep?"

PLAK

"Elo mau ngapain pake majalah bokep?! Mau ngajak target baca bareng?!" Konan merampas Majalah Bokep dari tangan Tobi.

"HUWEEEEE… Majalah kesukaan Tobi diambil…"

Puk.

Pein menepuk bahu Konan penuh wibawa. Aura kepemimpinannya menguar kuat. "Hanya pria sejati lah yang dapat mengerti esksentika dari lembaran-lembaran suci majalah bokep. Majalah bokep itu sebagai pendorong semangat jiwa raga pemuda bangsa juga bahasa. Membuat semangat para pemuda berkobar-kobar dengan besarnya. Semangat inilah yang diperlukan organisasi kita sebagai penyokong keberhasilan misi yang amat sangat penting ini. Kau tak akan mengerti, Konan… tak kan pernah mengerti." Pein menepuk dadanya penuh penghayatan. "Tidak salah lagi, DARAH YANG MENGALIR DALAM TUBUHKU ADALAH DARAH PEM-"

"MATI AJA SANA!"

BUAGH!

.

.

Mari kita lihat suasana dibalik semak-semak tempat Sasunaru berada…

"Roger, SN kepada Akat, SN kepada Akat. Target sudah terlihat, ganti." Bisik Sasuke pada HT-nya.

" _Akat kepada SN, Akat kepada SN. Posisi siaga 1. Ganti."_

"Kita sebenernya ngapain sih?" tanya Naruto dengan muka blo'onnya.

"Kita sedang menjalani misi S-rank. Yaitu menghentikan pergerakan seorang buronan kelas S, sebelum ia sampai di bangunan suci tak berdosah." Balas Sasuke dengan kata-kata penuh majas hiperbola.

"Whoaaaa… aku siap kaichou!" Naruto berdiri tegak bak patung pancoran dengan ikat kepala bertuliskan "Turunkan harga BBM!"

" _Akat kepada SN, target sudah dekat. Siap untuk menyerang. Ganti. UWOOOO… TOBI IKUTAN SENPAI! DIEM TOBI! LEDAKAN!_ _ **DUAAAARRRH!**_ _"_

PLUK.

Sasuke melempar HT-nya kebelakang tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara gaje yang bermunculan.

"SERANGGGGGG!"

"DEMI KEADILAN SESAMAAAA!"

"UWOOOOOOHHHH!"

Utakata yang hendak memencet bel sekolah, menatap bingung pada segerombolan geng Akatsuki yang berlari penuh napsu ke arahnya. Ada yang bawa tepung, telor, tali, rantai, bahkan kue bertingkat dengan lilin berbentuk angka 16. Jangan lupakan kolor ijo yang dibawa Hidan sambil diputer-puter di atas kepala.

'Emangnya hari ini gue ulang tahun?' pikir Utakata bingung. Jarinya yang lentik sedikit lagi menggapai bel sekolah.

"HENTIKAN… _HENTIKAN… HENTIKAN…"_ teriakan geng Akatsuki termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto menggema di udara.

TINOOOT TINOOOT TELOLET TELOLET…

Naas, bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"TEDAAAAAAAAK… _DAAK… DAAK…_ " Para anggota Akatsuki (Sementara anggep aja Sasuke sama Naruto anggota Akatsuki) jatuh terduduk dengan dramatisnya. Background disekeliling mereka berubah menjadi abu-abu butek.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Aku sangat yakin telah menghabisinya." Pein, sang leader Akatsuki memukul-mukul tanah didepannya. "Aku tak pantas jadi leader…"

Kisame menepuk-nepuk bahu Pein sok dramatis. "Memang benar, Pein. Harusnya gue yang jadi leader."

"Kampret!"

DUAKH!

"Kita gagal…" Sasuke terletang lemas ditengah lapangan. Hujan imajinasi membasahi wajah madesunya. Tenang… gue tetep keliatan tampan kok, batin Sasuke terlalu narsis.

"Otouto! Jangan mati!" Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dengan linangan air mata.

"Niichan, relakan saja diriku. Katakanlah pada anak istriku bahwa aku menyayangi mereka." Sasuke menyentuh wajah Itachi dramatis.

"KAPAN ELO NIKAH, TEME?!"

Itachi menghiraukan teriakan gaje Naruto. Ia memilih menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "Otouto… ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Ohok-katakan saja-ohok- Niichan.."

"Aku…" Itachi memberikan jeda sejenak untuk menambah kesan dramatis. Untaian nada pilu terdengar dari biola yang dimainkan Kakuzu. "…lupa mengembalikan kolor merah gambar tomat milikmu. Ituloh… yang depannya bolong sehingga saat aku memakainya pipp ku mengantung dengan bebas. Smiwring(?) rasanya~"

GEDUBRAKZ!

"SEBOBROK ITU KAH KAU, TEME?!"

"OHOK-OHOK…OHOK…" Sasuke batuk-batuk ala aki aki. "NITTTTTT…" Kisame menirukan bunyi alat penunjuk detak jantung yang garisnya berubah jadi lurus. Tobi melantunkan surat Yasin dengan gembira.

"OTOUTOOO! KENAPA INI TERJADI PADAMU!" Itachi menangis dengan backsound 'ratapan anak tiri'. "Bunuh aku... bunuhlah aku juga… apalah arti hidup tanpa adanya dirimuuu…" Itachi mengais-ngais tanah.

"Sudahlah… ayo kita baris Itachi. Upacaranya mau mulai tuh." Sasori menyeret Itachi yang masih bergalau ria. "OTOUTOOOO!" Itachi malah memberontak.

"DIEM, KAMPRET!"

DUAKH!

Itachi pun pingsan dengan damainya.

"Ayo, Pein. Kita baris." Konan menarik Pein yang masih dikelilingi aura suram. "Gak… aku gagal dalam menjalankan misi ini. Bunuh aku, Konan! Bunuh aku sekarang juga! Aku gak akan sia-sia kan kematian Letnan Sasuke Al-Tamvan Lahir Batin! Biarkan aku mati bersamanya! BUNUH A-"

"URUSAI!"

BUAGH!

Pein pun terlempar ke tumpukan kumpulan 'Malang Nasibmu, Nak' bersama Itachi.

"Padahal cuma pengen menghentikan Utakata biar belnya gak bunyi. Tapi lebay amat mereka. Pake bilang bunuh-bunuh segala. Segitu gak pengennya mereka ikut upacara apa?!" Gumam Naruto heran. Sementara Zetsu sibuk sweatdrop ditempat.

"Sebenernya kita ngapain sih?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Konoho Gakuen, Pukul 14.47**

 **Sasuke POV**

Di siang yang terik ini, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan. Daun pohon nangka dan duren kering berterbangan ria di udara. Membuat bau ketek temen-temen gue tercium sangat jelas. Wajah-wajah madesu penghuni kelas 2-2 tampak sangat mengenaskan. Tapi nampaknya Jiraiya-sensei masih semangat menerangkan bab reproduksi dengan mata berapi-api yang berkobar-kobar.

Teriakan dan salto freestyle dilakukan para murid kelas gue takkala mendengar bunyi bel pulang yang menggema bagaikan suara petikan harpa dari dewa. Bahkan ada yang split sampai terdengar bunyi 'BREET' yang sangat hqq.

Tapi gue tetep duduk diam di bangku pojokan gue, meski gue agak sedikit terganggu dengan suara 'Ah~ Ah~ Yamettehhh' dari belakang gue. Sekelebat memori kejadian dilapangan kemarin pagi terputar di pikiran gue.

Gue mengacak-ngacak rambut raven gue frustasi.

Sumpah gue gak mau nginget lagi kejadian super duper memalukan itu. Coba aja gue bisa menghilang pake jurus teleportasi kayak di Canon. Tapi itu sangat imposibel mengingat author-kampret ini yang terlalu pelit dan seneng banget ngebuat nasib gue ngenes. Pokoknya gue harus cari cara biar image cool gue kembali. Juga biar gue makin deket sama Cakuya tercayangku.

Nah jadi gimana caranya biar gue makin mesra sama Sakura? Pikiran gue pun menerawang. Sambil nyemilin tahu bulat dengan toping masako, gue mengingat-ngingat apa saja kesukaan Pinky Imut gue.

Pertama, dia cinta mati sama warna pink. Dari rambut, alis, bulu mata, kuku, sampe bulu keteknya warna pink. Juga semua baju dilemarinya bernuansa pink. Sampe beha dan kancutnya juga pink. Gue tau pas gak sengaja ohok-ngintip Sakura ganti baju dengan cara ngegantung dilangit-langit kamar Sakura pake jurus Spiderman.

Kedua, Sakura suka yang manis. Dari cokelat, es krim, cake sampai cowok bermuka manis kayak gue *plak.

Ketiga, Sakura suka hal-hal macho. Walaupun dia kecil-ohok imut maksudnya, jangan salah… tenaganya setara dengan 10 emak-emak jaman now penguasa jalanan! Dia rajin latihan Karate, Judo, Kendo, sampai Sumo pun sempat dia tekuni *sumpeh author ga bisa bayangin Sakura jd atlet sumo* Disaat para cewek generasi micin galau pengen punya seperangkat alat make up dibayar kredit, Sakura malah galau pengen punya motor Harley Davidson.

Keempat, dia suka hal-hal yang imut atau menggemaskan. Boneka-boneka chibi menumpuk dikamarnya. Galerinya penuh dengan foto anjing kayang atau kucing berbulu landak. Pernah Itachi iseng lempar foto gue pas bayi yang lagi lari sambil telanjang bulat. Pantat putih-mulus-gila gue terpampang jelas. Parahnya 'Burung' gue menggantung dengan bebasnya. Tapi pas Sakura liat, bukannya teriak "Kyaaaa Shota sejati!", Sakura malah muntaber 7 hari 7 malem dan matanya mendadak burem semaleman.

Klo dipikir-pikir Sakura itu uniknya naujubileh. Suka hal macho dan imut disaat yang bersamaan.

Di depan gue dia itu imoet ala ala loli moeh gitu. Tapi yang bikin aneh hobinya ituloh… latihan Karate dan Judo. Tapi, denger-denger dari Comunity Emak-Emak Gosip Jaman Now, katanya Sakura mendadak berhenti les Karate dan Judo. Kenapa ya?

Ah gue harus mengutus Paijo, tukang kebun gue yang mukanya sebelas dua belas sama Lee Min Ho-tapi masih gantengan gue- dan Itachi yang jago memata-matai orang. Coz, Itachi pengalaman nguntit para mantan-mantannya. Sementara Paijo hobi ngintip cewek mandi. Dari ngintipin bayi, abg, tante-tante, janda beranak 7, sampai Nenek Chiyo pernah dia intipin. Jadi klo mereka digabungin bener-bener kombinasi yang sangat pas. Bagai bakwan dicocol sambel pedas… Maknyusss… *eh

Jadi gue harus apa biar Sakura makin deket sama gue? Datengin rumahnya tiap hari? Traktirin tahu bulat tiap sore? Menjelma jadi anak anjing yang bisa salto? Argh… gue pusing…

Gue jambak-jambakin rambut gue sambil menatap kesekeliling kelas nyari pemandangan yang enak. Siapa tau pusing gue ilang pas kebetulan liat Miyabi lewat.

DONG.

Nasib berkata lain.

Di depan kelas, ada Tenten dan Neji yang lagi ngapus papan tulis bareng. Eh Tenten kepeleset dan ditangkep Neji. Wajah mereka makin deket, makin deket, makin deket, dan you know lah selanjutnya apaan.

Di deket pintu, ada pasangan legend penuh kontroversi, Temari dan Shikamaru yang lagi ngerjain tugas OSIS sambil colek-colekan. Tak lupa dengan backsound lagunya Duo Sabun Colek.

Dikiri kelas, ada Naruto yang lagi nge-gombalin Hinata sampai mukanya semerah saos tomat padahal gombalan Naruto sama sekali ga bermutu.

Sayup-sayup gue denger,

"Bapak kamu pemulung ya?"

"K-kok N-naruto-kun tau?"

"Karena kau telah memungut hatiku~"

"C-co cweeet."

Padahal diliat dari sisi mana pun kagak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Malah si Dobe itu aslinya mau ngatain bapaknya Hinata yang mukanya emang mirip pemulung beneran *di lempar ke sumur*

Di pojok kelas, ada Suigetsu dan Karin yang lagi grepe-grepean. Paling bentar lagi mereka kabur ke lop hotel.

Gue speechless. Ya lord, godaan macam apa ini. Kenapa author-kampret ini hobi ngebuat gue menderita? Kenapa author-kampret ini gak mau naikin rated fanfic ini jadi M? Klo jadi rated M kan gue kan jadi bisa ena-ena sama kepsek bohay, Tsunade. Atau sekalian threesome bareng guru Biologi, Mei Terumi.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

Sfx: Terkutuklah kau wahai alien durjana… _durjana… durjana…_

Kampret lu, Thor… batin gue sambil ngelus-ngelus pipi gue yang ditampar bolak-balik sama Kuropret si Author-kampret. Gue men-deathglare Kuropret yang lagi ketawa nista. Sumpeh gue benci banget sama author yang satu ini.

Wait, kalau kalian bingung kenapa kami semua gak langsung pulang, gue bakal kasih tau nih. Si Kyuubi, gorila peliharaan kakeknya kepsek gue ini suka jalan-jalan sore setelah bel pulang berbunyi tanpa pengaman atau pun tali rantai. Sekali lagi gue tekanin **TANPA PENGAMAN!** Jadi, karena gue masih sayang nyawa-bukan cuma gue sih, gue harus nungguin ntu Kyuubi balik ke kandang.

TELOLET TELOLET TELOLET TET

"KYUUBI UDAH BALIK KE KANDANGNYAAAAA!" teriak Sai heboh, selaku agen pengawas situasi dikelas gue setelah membunyikan alarm 'kebebasan'.

"UYEEEEEEEEEE!" teriakan penuh semangat masa muda menggema dimana-mana. Semuanya berdesak-desakan berebut keluar kelas.

Gue menoleh ke arah Naruto yang lagi kiss bye gaje ke Hinata.

"Oi Dobe, bareng yok." Ajak gue.

Naruto menatap gue dengan tatapan napsu-maksudnya tajam. Gue menatap dia bingung. Kenapa sih? Apa karena muka gue yang makin hari makin ganteng?

Tep.

Naruto pun menyentuh pundak gue. Cahaya dewa entah darimana menyinari wajah tampan-hoeknya. Dibelakangnya ada bendera yang berkibar-kibar dengan tulisan 'LELAKI SEJATI'

"Sori, teme." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gue. "Gue bukan homo."

Tik…

Tik,,,

Tik…

"KAMPRET!"

Sungguh persahabatan yang indah. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang mengenakan topeng berdiri dibalik pintu kelas 2-2 sambil menatap mereka lalu tertawa laknat dalam hati.

"Khuhuhuhu…"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Gak tau… sumpeh saya gak tau… Argh, saya bener-bener gak tau… *paan sih lu*

Sori, abis linglung sama fenfiknya sendiri. Si yang nulis ini juga bingung nulis apaan. Alurnya gak jelas sumpah. Gaje. Nyambung-nyambung ke Akatsuki. Mana proposi Itachi dikit banget. Mungkin chapter depan Akatsuki bakal nongol banyak. Apa perlu saya ganti judul? *plak*

Tobi: UYEEEEEEEE~ Tobi cuk tipi! EMAK! BABEH! TOBI CUK TIPI! *melambai-lambaikan tangan ke kamera*

Pein: Malu-maluin aja lu! *nendang pantat Tobi*

Tobi: *nyungsep ke bawah panggung(?)*

Oke deh waktunya bales review

Sasori: Gue mau jawab reviewnya **Tectona Grandis.** Sori ya, Dis(?), si kuropret emang gaje banget orangnya. Dia nulis gitu sekalian promosiin dirinya yang gak terkenal itu *dilempar kutang*. Yah maksudnya Sasuke nyari tau pen name Sakura di fenfiksyendotnet di kuburannya Mbah Madara. Dan pen namenya Sakura itu Kuro Tamvan XD *diserbu FG Sakura* Btw, makasih udah nge-rivew fenfik gaje ini. Jangan kapok buat nge-review lagi ya~

Itachi: Gue mau jawab juga dong. Reviewnya **IMoreLight**. Gue setuju sama elu, More(?). Gue jijik punya adek kek dia *lirik lirik Sasuke* Keknya bonyok salah posisi waktu ngebuat dia. Arigatou atas reviewnya. Review lagi ya~

Tobi: Tobi mau jawab reviewnya **TheSpectre215!** Yeyyyy~ ada yang terhibur juga ternyata. Padahal fenfik ini garing banget. Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Ditunggu review selanjutnya~

Pein: Elu fansnya gue ya, **dragon vy**?! Ah~ kegantenganku memang tak perlu diragukan lagi *dilempar sandal*. Emang dah tuh bocah gila banget. Itachi sampe insom 7 hari 7 malem. Lagu eta terangkanlah senantiasa mengalun di kamarnya. Makasih reviewnya ye. Jangan lupa review lagi ya~

Hidan: Gak, **Litaa-san**! Si Emo maniak tomat itu kagak sehat! Bukan kagak sehat lagi, malah kagak waras! Gue aja ngeliatnya pusing apalagi si Itachi. Untung gue gak punya sodara. Thx reviewnya… review lagi ya~

Naruto: Makasih atas semangatnya **ErlevSS**! Eh, si Kuropret gak pantes disebut senpai. Emang sih badannya bongsor kek gajah nelen jerapah, tapi jiwanya masih childish bin gaje overdosis. Udah gitu orangnya hobi ketawa-ketiwi bareng kunti dari komplek sebelah. Gue saranin jangan manggil dia senpai. Nanti dia kegeeran bakal ada orang yang tereak "Noticed me senpai!" ke dia. Jangan kapok buat semangatin si Kuro-ttebayou!

Kisame: Selamat **cherry lilyana!** Anda cewek paling beruntung karena gue yang ngejawab review elu *dilempar garfu*. Ya, you know lah rasanya kek gimana… geli tapi nikmat(?) kek lagi make pipp *plak*. Arigatou atas reviewnya. Review lagi ya~

Kakuzu: Heh, **YukiSakura Kensei29**! Elu utang 50 rebu ke gua karena gue nge bales review elu! *plak*. Btw, si kuropret salah nih. Senyuman om-om pedo itu senyum andalan gue! Bukan si Saskey hombreng itu! Dijamin elu klepek-klepek pas gue senyumin *dilempar koper*. Thanks, udah nge ripiu fenfik ini. Jangan lupa bayar utang elu!

Konan: Review **Ochininda** pendek, tapi bikin Kuro bahagia. Terima kasih telah membuang-buang waktu anda untuk nyemangatin Kuro. Review lagi ya…

Sasori(lagi): Emang nih si kuropret ngaco. Gue juga nge pens sama adeknya Itachi yang kiyut itu, **ceexia-chan**! Iya sih, Itachi gak punya pacar, masalahnya gue juga gak punya pacar TT^TT Yah, Kids jaman now, adalah kids-kids jaman now(?) Mungkin dia temanmu. KAWININ! KAWININ! KAWININ! *plak*. Sankyuu atas reviewnya yang menghibur. Jangan kapok buat review lagi ya~

 **Thanks to: ceexia, dragon vy, Litaa-san, ErlevSS, YukiSakura Kensei29, Ochininda, Guest, AriaPutri, Tectona Grandis, IMoreLight, The Spectre215, Indah Agustini, kids djaman now, Miss Divania Cherry, ayato ruki, lufisa.2502, mrs. readers, rhara, Hikari Azayaka, Kumada Chiyu, Lili Kanna, hillary21, labuhansenja, the orange sky, williewillydoo, dan seluruh silent readers (klo ada).**

Yang namanya belom kesebut, mungkin anda belum beruntung :v

Yang punya ide, plis bagikan pada saya. Saya lelah~ *dilempar kolor*

Bocoran chapter depan: "UAPPAH?!"/ "Ulalala… Uyeyeye…" / "17 Maret-an tahun 94 ~ itulah hari…" (dialog dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Review kalian adalah semangat bagi si author males-gak-niat ini. AYO BERIKAN SEMANGAT PADANYAAAAA *plak*

Kritik, saran, motivasi(?) atau mau kirim makanan, monggo~

Note: Silahkan pilih review anda ingin dijawab siapa. Mau dijawab Tsunade kek, Gaara kek, Sasuke kek, atau sekalian sama Mbah Orochimaru kek… terserah…

 **RnR please…**


End file.
